Links Destiny
by hyrulesvillageidiot
Summary: A story with action , adventure , sadness ,humour , and love it includes an all star cast with a special apearence by Gannondorf


It was a quiet day in hyrule the wind blowed upon the castles mill as horses roamed the fields plain everything was good suddenly a man wearing black pants and a suit walks out and opens his mouth to say

" Hi im jason and welcome to hyrule chronicals of the dammed i hope u enjoy this fan fic as it is my first one "

Chapter One : New Begginings

Link Woke up with ath halt as the buttler came in knocking on the door

"excuse me sir link "

Come in James Link said in reply as he comes in having a new green tunic hauled over his harm as he places it on a counter with a pot of milk " enjoy sir and goodmorning "

"Thankyou James" Link then Turned to the early tide of sunshine as he yawned and woke up thinking to himself " Everything is well in the world the bane of evils shadow has weakened and creeped back into its cradle as life continues to expand " he goes to take a sip of his cup as sariah and malon and zelda come crashing through " WOAH GIRLS CALM DOWN WATS THE PICKLE IN THE POTION POT " as zelda blushed and looked to link " horse lessons silly you are going to teach us to bow while riding a horse " link replied " oh yeah i forgot lemme get my stuff and ill meet u guys in lon lon ranch " as he chucks on his tunic and his bow always sheithing his Master Sword he goes down to the city stables and grabs eponya and slings onto her as she neighs as he feeds her one of the towns finest Carrots and rides of as the stablemen speaks " you and those damm girls link " as he rides off heading for lon lon .

Chapter Two : Wet Situation ( Hehehehe )

All three girls were sitting on there horses all prettied up waiting for the hero to come so as link rides up into the ranch they all pull out their bows " girls the first lessons in horse archery is controll if u need to bow something on the right tap ur horses side gently with your right leg same goes for the left but with your left leg

suddenly the sky became dark and lightning reined as malon and sariah raced home zelda left with link to the castle as they went into the closest room possible ( Links room )

as james the buttler bumbed into the door locking them in as he looks to zelda with her soaking wet hair and thinks " she is so cute " as zelda looks to him and blushes " well this is a weird predicament isnt it as they both agree and say " uhh yeah " in unison Suddenly the guard unlocks to door and has a weird face on him as she lays on his bed as link yells to the guard " NOTHING HAPPENED " very well the guard replys as zelda blushes anyway link ill see you later shows him a smile and playfully sulutes and walks out

Chapter 3 : Love And Lust

Zelda Heads Over to Links Tower Room and Walks in " Zelda im glad ur here " you are link she smiles and then locks the door then sits on her bed and blushes as link wide eyes her as zeldas face sharpens to a serious one " link i need to tell you something and its been holding me back ever since i layed eye on you i...i lo.. " suddenly the guard comes and bowls the door open " sir link there is trouble to the west the guerodos have hailed a new king a new king of theives yet he possesses a very evil power ..." Ill get my gear prepare my horse we heed for battle of new and old let the spirit elders give us strength " zelda looks down sadly as link looks to her with a smile both of them blushing red as he replys to her mutter " i love you to " as he storms out of the tower room and into the stables wearing his all famous green tunic and his master sword as he swings onto epona and sais in galliant matter " TO THE WEST AND LET THE GODS GUIDE US " .

Chapter 4 : Evil Prevails

Epona's Gallops goes strong as the king of wind guides him as he reachs the geurdos lake and he sends Epona Home as he Pulls out his Bow and attaches his quiver and makes way to the deserts sun the head quarters of the gerudos suddenly Nabooru Comes Running and notices link and draws him away " Link u dont wanna go in there HEY I DONT WANNA GO IN THERE Nabooru calm down saids link wats going on " the king link hes possesed he wasnt like this before hand and he convinced the others theives that they are rightous in destroying the world " links looks worried " well we have to do something "

nabooru looks into the face off link " wat " link replys we must stratergise muster all the forces that have good left in them and we head for the deserts sun


End file.
